Unrequited Love
by Jaycee Payne Ward
Summary: When Chase tries to tell Ethan how special Bree is, Ethan admits to him that he was just using Bree to get Danielle jealous. But when Chase tried to explain this to Bree, she didn't believe him and she ended up in the hospital. Will Chase be able to cope with his feelings and be able to tell her before he loses her forever? Read to find out. T for now, M later...maybe.A BRASE story
1. Finding Her

**CHASE'S POV**

I sat there just staring at her. I didn't know what to do. I've loved her for a long time but she would never realise all the things I do for her are to show her that I care. She doesn't know anything and she never will because she's with Ethan and he makes her blind to everything around her. He didn't get how special she was. He was just using her to get someone else jealous. Just the other day, I tried explaining to him how special she was and he jsut kept ignoring me. I was sick of it so I decided to confront him about it.

"Hey Ethan." I said. "I need to talk to you." he was with Bree.

"Okay." he said, turning to Bree.

"In private." I said dragging him away.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want you to stop treating Bree like she's a toy. You're slowly starting to hurt her and you don't realise that she's special. Any guy would be lucky to have her."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you had a crush on your sister." he said with a smirk.

"But I don't. She's my sister and I care about her. You should too if she's your girlfriend."

"She's not my real girlfriend. I'm just using her to someone jealous if you know what I mean." he winked and walked off back to Bree.

I was so angry I didn't know what to do. But I stormed off to my next class. Unfortunately it was with Study Hall and I had it with Ethan, Daniell, Trent, and Kavan. Almost all the people that I hated but Trent and i had a small alliance. Which was good. So I sat with him and Kavan. Ethan sat with Danielle. So that's who he wanted to get jealous. Interesting.

"Hey guys." Kavan said while setting his stuff down and sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hey." Trent and i said at the same time.

"Chase, isn't Bree dating Ethan?"

"Yeah but she shouldn't be."

"I know. She should be with someone who doesn't cheat on her with other girls." Trent said.

"Someone like me." Kavan said.

"Or someone like..." I hesiated. "You...I guess."

"Yeah." Trent said. "Let's get back to work." He put his head down and continued to work. Kavan did the same. I couldn't concentrate on my work. Instead, I was working on a plan to get Bree to notice what Ethan's doing. Class was over faster than I thought it would have gone by. I walked out and found Bree sitting by her locker. I slowly walked over to her.

"Hey Bree. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she responded.

"It's about Ethan and you're not going to like it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ethan is using you to get Danielle jealous."

"What? No. He's not. My little decimal point would never do that. We love each oter." she said getting up.

"Bree, please listen to me. It's true and I'm not lying. Ask Trent or Kavan. They seen it too."

"Chase, you're just jealous that I won't be spending time with you guys at home." she walked away from me and went home. Dang it. I lost my chance to convince her that she deserves someone better. I slowly made my way back to the house and down to the lab.

"What's up Chase?" Adam asked me. He was the only one who knew how I felt about Bree.

"I tried to tell Bree about Ethan but she just ignored me and walked away."

"But don't you like her?" he asked.

"No. You're crazy."

"Oh yeah. That's right." he paused then suddenly broke out into laughter. "You love her."

" I do not. I have no feelings for Bree. I just wanted her to know about Ethan's little game."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah." I got away from him and went upstairs to my bedroom. Since Davenport thought the capsules were getting too samll for us, he gave us our own rooms. My room had a King Bed, a touch screen computer, a walk in closet, a 52 inch flat screen tv and lots of other stuff. I loved my room. it was the only place I could go where no one would barge in and I could have my privacy. Unless they knocked. After I stripped myself of my shirt, I laid down and started drifting off into sleep when someome knocked on my door. I got up and opened it, expecting to see Leo or Adam stadning there but isntead of them, in front of me was Tasha. She looked worried.

"Chase. I'm worried. Bree hasn't come home yet and she's usually home right after school. Do you know what happened to her?" she said. i was shicked but I knew she was probably just with Ethan at his house studying or something.

"No. i wish I knew where she was. I have to tell her something. But knowing her, she's probably at Ethan's studying." I said.

"No she's not. I jsut called there. Neither of them are there."

"What?" now it was my turn to freak. "That's great. Just terrific." I said, storming out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Tasha asked. I grabbed my sweater and an extra one just in case I found Bree and she needed one. Yeah I was a caring brother. Sue me.

"Going to find Bree." I walked out the door and started walking down the street. It took me a few blocks until I found her in an alley, all bruised and bloody. I ran up to her. 'Oh my god. Bree what happened?"

"I just got jumped and attacked by Danielle and her friends. one of the people who jumped me was Ethan. I can't believe I trusted him. He was such a fake." she kept crying and ended up losing it.

"Bree, I don't know how this will help but I brought you a sweater. Can I put it on you?" I asked. She nodded and I put my sweater on her. Then I put my arm around her to get her to stop crying but nothing was helping. "Bree, do you want to go home?" I asked. She nodded so I picked her up and carried here to the end of the alley. But with my luck, it started pouring down rain. I removed my sweater and put it over Bree's head so her hair wouldn't get wet. That's when I remembered that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Smart Chase. Very Smart. I thought. But I wasn't just about to take the sweater away from her. I wasn't like that. Unlike some people.

Bree kept shivering so as I carried her, I held her clsoer to me to keep her home. When we got back, Tasha and Davenport were waiting in the living room for me. they seen Bree and they ran towards me.

"What happened?" they asked at the same time.

"She got jumped and beat up by Danielle, a bunch of her friends. Then to add insult to injury, Ethan was there too, watching the whole thing and not even trying to stop it."

"Oh my god. We need to get her to the hospital." Tasha said.

"I'll take my high speed helicopter." Davenport said.

"Chase, you stay here and keep an eye on Adam and Leo." Tasha ordered me before walking out of the house with Davenport. The boys came out of Adam's room.

"What happened? Where's mom?" Leo asled.

"She went to the hospital."

"What happened to her?" he panicked.

"Nothing happened to her or Davenport. It's Bree." I told them.

"What happened to her?" Adam asked, sounding worried.

"She was with Ethan then Danielle beat her up with a few of her friends and Ethan just stood there, watching and smiling." I said.

"That jerk." they said in unison.

"I know. I thoguht he really loved her. But turns out he didn't."

"I wonder if she'll be okay." Adam said.

"I hope she will be." I said before turning around and retreating to my room.


	2. Hospital

I walked into my room to dry off. Then I was gonna go to the hospital to see Bree. I couldn't help but feel that this was somehow my fault. I didn't know how it could've been though. I went through all the possible scenarios in my head and came up with nothing. Maybe it was...Guilt? I've not felt this before. I wonder how I'll make it up to Bree.

A few minutes passed and I was dried completely. I changed from those clothes and slipped on another one of my plaid shirts and a pair of jeans. Then I left the room. "Hey guys, ready to go to see Bree?" I asked Leo and Adam.

"Yeah. Let's go." they said. So we left the house and went to the hospital. When we got there, Tasha and Davenport were waiting in the waiting room.

"How is she?" I asked, sounding worried.

"The doctor said she'll be fine. She just has to stay here for the night." Davenport said.

"Well can Adam, Leo and I stay here with her?"

"Yeah sure you can. If the doctors allow it." Tasha told me. I went up to the front desk.

"Will we be able to stay the night with a patient?"

"All of you?" she asked.

"No. Just me and my 2 brothers."

"I guess. Which patient?"

"Bree Davenport."

"Okay. Go down the hall and it will be the third door on your right." she told us.

"Thank you." I walked back over to them.

"So, what did they say?" everyone asked.

"They said we can stay tonight." I told them. Adam and Leo jumped and cheered. "Goodnight Tasha and Mr. Davenport. We'll see you in the morning." I said before walking away and getting followed by Adam and Leo.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I woke up in a strange bed and I didn't know where I was. Then I seen the doctor's and nurse's in the room and realised that I was at the hospital. I just don't remember how I got there. I sat up in bed as 3 boys walked into my room. None of them looked familiar.

"Hey Bree. How you feeling?" the tall one asked.

"Who are you and who's Bree?" I asked. The short one with dark hair gave me a confused look then he looked at the 2 others.

"I think she may have amnesia." he said to them. Then he turned to me. "You're Bree. I'm Chase. that's Adam and Leo." he said to me. I just nodded.

"This doesn't look very good." the shorter kid, who I assumed was Leo, said while walking to Chase's side.

"I know." Chase said. He then moved them all to a part where I couldn't hear them and said something that I couldn't understand.

"Wait. I don't know you. Why are you in my room?" I asked them.

"Bree, we're your brothers. Leo is our step brother. Adam and I aren't really related to you though. Davenport adopted us all from different families." Chase told me.

"Oh. Okay then." I laid back down, hoping that I would remember. Nothing came into my mind.

"Yup. Well, it's getting pretty late. We should get some rest." Adam said, sitting down the couch and resting his head on the arm. Leo did the same but at the other end of the couch. Chase sat in the chair next to me and held my hand. Then I started drifting off to sleep. Before I fell asleep, I did hear Chase begin to say something.

"Bree, I know you can get through this. you have family that believes in you. I believe in you. Please believe me from now on when I say your boyfriend is a liar and cheater." he let go of my hand for a few seconds to grab something. Then he grabbed it again. "Bree, I have something really serious to tell you. Even though you probably can't hear me. I..." he began but I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is pretty short but you guys were telling me to update so I did. Here you go. :) You're welcome.

Review and I'll update as fast as I can for you guys. I love you guys and you love my stories.

-Jaycee


	3. The News

**Chase's POV**

I grabbed Bree's hand and began to talk. "Bree, I know you can get through this. you have family that believes in you. I believe in you. Please believe me from now on when I say your boyfriend is a liar and cheater." I let go of her hand for a few seconds then grabbed it after I pulled something out of my pocket. I put it on Bree's finger. "Bree, I have something really serious to tell you. Even though you probably can't hear me. I...love you." I said. Good thing Adam and Leo were asleep because they both would've stared in shock at me. I actually couldn't believe it myself because I had just told my sister that I loved her...and she wouldn't even know it. I'm the reason she's in the hospital right now. And there was nothing I could do to change that fact.

I laid my head down on the arm of the chair, still holding her hand and listening to the beeping of the machine she was hooked up to. i hated seeing her like this and I knew that if i hadn't told Ethan or Bree anything today, this wouldn't have happened. Slowly, I drifted off into sleep, dreaming about what possibly happened to Bree this afternoon.

I was woken up minutes later by the doctors. They kept yelling at me to wake up. One of the nurses even slapped me. I finally woke up after she had slapped me a few times.

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked at Bree and the machine she had been hooked to had flat lined. They were trying to fix it.

"You're friend here flat lined and we need to try to get her back. We're gonna need you to leave the room with the other 2" the nurse that had slapped me told me. I nodded and walked out.

"This sucks." Adam said as I walked out.

"I know. If we lose her, then there's not gonna be a very entertaining person in our lives...except for you Adam." I told him.

"Thanks Buddy." he replied with a sarcastic tone. Then the doctors and nurses walked out of the room and told us something.

"We regret to inform you that your friend Bree Davenport, did not make it through. Her injuries were too terrible. We're so sorry."

"WHAT?!" We all asked. I started to cry for reasons that even I didn't understand.

"We're sorry." the nurse said, hugging me. "You can go in and say your goodbyes if you would like."

"Okay." I let go of the nurse and walked inside. Adam and Leo walked in after I did. I walked over to her bed and grabbed her hand. Adam and Leo said their goodbyes then I asked them if I could get some privacy with Bree. They left and I began to talk. "I always thought that you would die because I was dead first. But sadly, this isn't the case. I just want you to know that I'm gonna miss you and I''ll never forget anything about you. I will always care about you, even if you aren't here anymore. As I said earlier, I love you Bree." And that's what I said before I kissed her and stood up. As I began to walk away, I heard something. The machine had started to beep again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. This was a fairly short chapter but I really wanted to update. I was planning on making this a 5 chapter story. But I enjoy writing it so much that I'm going to make it longer, even though I'm only going onto Chapter 4. Also, I'm so grateful for all the positive reviews I'm getting on this story. There hasn't been one hateful review for this story and I'm glad. Thank you guys so much. I love you all. Your reviews are what make me want to keep updating my stories. I love you all.**

**Anyway, do you think Bree is alive or dead?**

**-Jaycee :)**


	4. The Truth

That's right. The machine that she was hooked up to began to beep again. I couldn't believe it. I turned around and Bree was beginning to open her eyes. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Chase, wh-where am I?" she asked, sitting up and looking down.

"Hospital. Long story so don't ask. The important thing is that you're safe." I told her.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hallway and home."

"Oh." she looked back up and into my eyes. "Chase, did you mean what you said?"

"That they're in the hallway? Yeah of course."

"No. I meant before I fell asleep last night."

"Oh that. Yeah I guess I kind of did."

"I see. I should've listened to you when you told me about Ethan. i was stupid and wrong to ever believe his lies."

"Bree, you're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know. Other than myself." I said. She cracked a smile. "And the beautiful girl smiles." I said and we both smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving my life, staying all night with me, giving me the ring, holding my hand, calling my beautiful when I look like this, worrying about me, saying you loved me and for kissing me." she smiled.

"Bree, you'll always be beautiful no matter what you look like. I would do anything for you, even if you don't ask. And you didn't ask for any of those things."

"I know. If I had asked, you would've thought I was crazy."

"I would never think you were crazy Bree." I was still holding her hand and Adam ran in.

"Chase, we have to go before Davenpo- BREE! You're alive!" He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too Adam." he let her go.

"Chase, how did you get her back?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I looked over at Bree and she smiled. "But I still need time to talk to her."

"Okay. I'll leave." Adam left the room.

"Okay Bree, all I need to know is the answer to two little questions."

"And what are those questions?" she asked.

"Question 1 is, Would you kiss me back if i kissed you again? Question 2 is, Do you feel the way I feel about you?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to update. Thanks again for all the VERY positive reviews I've gotten. Not one single hate review and I'm proud. Thank you guys so much.**

**A notable reviewer is uniquedreamer12 **

**Thank you to Tratie-Zutara-and-Purlia-Fan for helping come up with parts of the story (title, most of Chapter 1, and the beginning of Chapter2)**

**What do you think Bree's answers are going to be?**

**~Jaycee**


	5. Fights and Friendships

Bree just looked at me with a confused look. "I think you already know my answers Chase."

"No. I don't." I told her.

"Yes and Yes." she answered.

"Good." I said as I kissed her again. She immediately kissed back. I didn't want to hurt her so I pulled back and left her with a confused look on her face.

"Why'd you pull away Chase?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh. I get it."

"Yeah. Well I have to go. School starts in an hour and I need to shower and get changed. I'll be back after school though." I smiled and she nodded. I left the room and went back home to take a shower and change.

**-At School-**

I walked to my locker and Ethan was a few lockers down, talking to Danielle. They were the worst people I've ever met for treating Bree like that. Her best friend and ex-boyfriend. Such idiots for not seeing how amazing Bree is. I walked over to Ethan.

"Hey Chase." Danielle greeted me when I walked up to them.

"Shut it Danielle!" I yelled at her. "Ethan, we have to talk." I said, pulling him away from Danielle.

"What do you want Chase?" he asked.

"I want you to know that what you did to Bree last night put her in the hospital."

"Oh...you know?"

"Of course I know. She's my sister. I always know this stuff."

"Okay." he gave me a messed up look.

"Yeah...so stay away from Bree Ethan." I began to walk away but I was called back.

"And what if I don't stay away from her?" he called after me. i walked back towards him and turned into Spike.

"Listen buddy. You stay away from Bree or things won't be too pretty. Oh wait, you already make things that way when you look into a mirror." I said. Then I felt something hit me. His fist.

"You're gonna wish you never said that Chase." He had me knocked onto the ground. Soon enough he had gotten on top of me and started punching me. I tried pushing him off but it was no use. He was too strong. A few seconds later, he was being dragged off of me by 3 other guys. Kavan, Trent and Adam. Principal Perry came around the corner and brought Ethan to her office. It seemed like everyone was on my side ever since yesterday. Trent helped me off the ground.

"Thanks Trent."

"No problem man. Ethan's a jerk so he needs to get his butt kicked."

"Yeah he does." I smiled. I can't believe I was actually being friends with someone who bullied us on my first day. "We should hang out more often Trent."

"Yeah. Sounds good. How about after school?" he asked.

"Can't. Gotta visit Bree."

"Why what happened to her?"

"Ethan, Danielle and a bunch of her friends beat up Bree and put her in the hospital." i told him.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just scarred, bruised and scared."

"Can I come with you? We can hang out at the hospital. I have nowhere else to go."

"Can I come too?" Kavan asked.

"Sure. The more people she has there to wish her well, the faster she'll get better."

"Yay." Adam, Kavan and Trent said.

We waited until school was out. Then we all met at the front doors and went to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was fairly short. But good news! This will NOT be the last chapter. I've decided to make it at least 10 chapters long. Still no hate reviews. That's how I like it. Thank you guys so much. Love you all.**

**-Jaycee-**


End file.
